


but you kiss him anyway

by freshlydead (minigami)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: English, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/freshlydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to shave, and so do you, and you both smell like sweat and morning breath and dirty hair, but you kiss him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you kiss him anyway

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive all the possible mistakes, and tell me about them so I can make something about it. Thank you very much.

 

**but you kiss him anyway**

 

You know you shouldn't but you do it anyway. When the tac tac tac of his fingertips over the keyboard wakes you up, too early in the day to be late enough, his hunched up shoulders straining against the faded cotton of his t-shirt and the sun painting his pale wrists with the warm gold of summer.

You know you shouldn't, because it's too fucking hot and he doesn't like being touched without you telling him so first, "Hey, Tim, I'm gonna hug you know", or "Shut the fuck up and let me kiss you, you fucking asshole", but you do it anyway.

Because he is working when he should be sleeping, because he has decided to sit beside you in the mattress of your too-small-for-two-bed instead of taking his laptop and running away, and because you can.

You hug him from behind, his bony back full of sharp angles, and sigh when he relaxes against you, smiling into your cheek. He needs to shave, and so do you, and you both smell like sweat and morning breath and dirty hair, but you kiss him anyway.

"Turn that thing off and go back to sleep."

"You go back to sleep. I have things to do."

"I don't give a shit. Bruce can fucking wait."

"How do you know it's about Bruce?"

But there is something in the back of his voice, in the tense muscles of his neck, that tells you you are right. You bite him, there, where the tendons strain against his scars, and he growls, low and slightly threatening.

"It's always Bruce."

A beat, two, an eternity of silence that lasts only a second, and then he sighs, and closes the laptop, and puts it in the floor, next to the bed and his shoes, and he turns to look at you. He opens his mouth, a glare in his sleepy eyes, and then closes it again.He lies down, next to you, and you can't help the smirk.

He waits until you are horizontal again to hit you, a sharp jab with his right elbow right between your ribs. It hurts like a bitch, and you tell him so, and he doesn't make a noise and you can't see his face, but you know he is laughing at you.

And you know you shouldn't, but you grab him, a one-armed a half hug that cradles his back against your chest that makes him grumble, because "It's too fucking hot, Jason".

It's then when you smile a tiny little smile, because even though you shouldn't, he doesn't move away.


End file.
